Kuro Hane, Duck Of Tokyo : Preview
by DixieMame
Summary: A hint of what I may do in the future. DWD, gone in the way of samurais on ancient Japan. Will Launchpad surrender his blade to the deadly Megavolt, or will the infamous masked mallard set things right once more?


_A preview for a series I might do. Kuro Hane is japanese for 'Dark' and 'Wing', respectively. Basically, the DWD world gone in the world of the anicent samurais of Japan. Doing my best not to make it a Ruroni Kenshin ripoff. Every time I thought of writing 'Oro?',I smacked my hand._

Also, what the hell is Launchpad's species, other than 'bird'? Duck, pelican...I love him, I do, BUT WHAT IS HE.

...Anyway, hope you enjoy! All characters belong to Disney. 

* * *

The rain poured heavily. It came with such force, it seemed to bounce right off the ground and strike back up, as if the earth itself was also raining. No one dared to venture out in such a ferocious storm...among other reasons.

With a disgusting SPLAT, the large fowl landed face first in the mud. He sat up on his hands, allowing the wet dirt to slide off of his bill. He struggled to get to his feet...there were more important things to worry about now than being dirty.

With a deadly crack of thunder, his point was proven more so.

Now standing tall, he shakily tried to grab the blade on his hip, but struggled to unsheathe it. Cursing, he used both hands, but it still refused to budge. Heavy bangs of orange hair fell in front of his eyes, but he was too panicked to shove them away. When another crack came, he looked up, and his already white feathered face seemed to turn shades paler.

Decorated in yellow and brown robes, the weasel swayed as he stood, not minding the pounding water on his body. Wisps of blue circulated over him, sparking off his very skin. He held up his palms, and the sparks seemed to increase on his fingers. "You've run out of options, buster." He sneered, rolling his shoulders, and preparing himself. "Hand over the blade."

"Never!" The cowering opponent snapped. Judging from his continuing struggle, he couldn't hand it over even if he wanted to. "This sword has been in my family for generations...I'm not going to hand it over just so you can make some petty cash!"

"And I suppose you have some grand use for it?" The foe snorted in disbelief, taking a step forward. "You can't even fight. But if you insist on being fried to a crisp, I'll be glad to fulfill that wish!" With a shout, he shoved his hands forward, and a blast of yellow flew out of his hands, striking the younger man square in the chest.

With a cry of pain, the bird fell onto his back, right into the mud all over again. His nerves screamed, almost paralyzed. He weakly opened his eyes, only to see the electric rodent looming over him. Rubbing his hands together deviously, the evil one leaned down closer. "My Lord is sure to be pleased with the loot I can make with this..."

Before one could steal and one could protest, a small hurricane of sand blasted only a few feet away. The thief screeched, stepping back to cover his eyes. The stricken younger one could only stare in shock, as he saw a figure loom in the maddening swirls of sand. He swallowed, allowing his imagination to wander. Could it possibly be...?

"I am the terror that flaps in the night."

The sandstorm began to weaken, and his figure was fully established. Hands and feet wrapped tight, his garb was that of a true warrior...a samurai. His helmet hid his eyes...the entire garb was black and violet, somehow blending in yet standing out from the weather around him.

"I am the grain of sand in your bowl of rice."

Slowly, he lifted his head...ice cold eyes, showing ages of battles, and no mercy for the one about to occur. Around his eyes, a purple cloak, concealing his identity. With only one hand on a small sheath, he bent his knees, looking right at the now stunned villain.

"I am..._Kuro Hane_."

Friend and foe both took a large amount of breath in. Kuro Hane...Dark Wing. Perhaps the most feared duck that ever descended upon Japan. However, this did not frighten the weasel for long, shaking his head to remove the shock. "So...the infamous Kuro Hane, eh?" He flicked his fingers, showing off a little bit of fireworks. "Here I thought you were dead. Guess I, Megavolt, just have to make sure that's how the news stays."

"Frankly, I'm surprised my brother was stupid enough to hire such a weak henchman." The duck retorted, raising a curious eyebrow. "What a waste of my time...Picking on weaklings for spare change? You honestly have nothing better to do?"

Orange hair blinked, wondering if he should be insulted, or grateful. No hair walked over the fallen body, flexing his hands. "I've got no problem killing you both! Eat electricity!" He forced a fist forward, sending a ball of sparkling blue towards the new hero.

Violet easily stepped to his right, the orb missing him completely, and instead striking a wall of a nearby home, leaving a charred, black spot. "I'm full. But thanks anyway." He slowly withdrew his blade...it seemed to glimmer as it was pelted with rain. He jumped into the air with a cry, both hands on the sword handle, looking to strike down the weasel where he stood. With a sneer, the villain caught it in his hands, and, with a bit of a struggle, shoved Kuro Hane back. Stumbling, Kuro tried to catching his footing, but was met with a heavy fist to his face, full of pinches of pain, due to the electricity.

The duck wiped sweat off of his face, grinding his bill in frustration. He then turned quickly, swiftly moving his blade to Megavolt's side. However, the foe caught him again, shoved him again, and shocked him again.

The innocent lad watched the battle continue in this manner. This was the infamous Kuro Hane? A weak clumsy narcissist? At this rate, he'd be killed easily. Unable to stand this injustice, he found the strength to get to his knees. He grabbed the handle once more, and pulled...and pulled...and, with one last YANK, managed to nosily slip it out. It almost slipped out o his hands, but after he found his grip, He moved to his feet. The fight was still on, so neither seemed to have noticed this breakthrough.

With another large amount of breath, although making this move entirely out of guesswork, he raised his honored sword, and brought it down upon Megavolt's back. With a scream of shock and agony, the weasel lurched forward, feeling hot , albeit small, streams of blood flow down his back. He turned to face the new adversary, snarling with hatred. "I should have just killed you first!" He raised his hands, summoning the fullest extent of his powers, as the new fighter gaped in horror, unable to figure out what to do next.

As the surge of lightning came, ready to descend on the aide, Kuro threw his blade in the air, right above Megavolt. All the voltage shot away from brute, and swirled itself around the powerful sword. It then listlessly fell on the ground to their side, lifeless as ever. The man with the bloody tool gasped in realization...

Kuro had _allowed_ himself to be shocked, turning his sword into a magnet!

Before Megavolt could come to the same conclusion, a dark voice came to his ears. "Suck gas."

A hand slapped his lower jaw, and there was an explosion of blue fumes, blinding and choking the antagonist. He flailed around, trying to find a way out of the disaster...soon, however, his eyes closed, and he peacefully fell on the ground, sleeping like a baby.

Kuro stepped over the snoozing criminal, picking up his blade and putting it back in his sheath. He then glanced to his helper, and shrugged one shoulder indifferently. "Not bad, kid. But I could have handled that myself."

"I'm Launchpad." The taller male said quickly, trying to avoid enough bruise to his ego. "Are you really...the Duck with Darkened Wings?"

"No, I'm the tooth fairy." The protagonist rolled his eyes, looking away. "I'm out of here."

As he began to walk, Launchpad nearly tripped over his own feet, desperate to catch up. "W-wait! Can you touch me some of your moves?"

The mallard shook his head, dismissing his fan. "I'm a loner." He looked up, as the rain began to die away. He narrowed his eyes, thinking he had seen a shadow on a rooftop high above...he looked behind him."What's your name again?"

"Launchpad, Kuro-san." He smiled a little, happy to be addressed.

"What's the name of this village?"

"Why, this is Canard!"

"Canard." He repeated, and then looked back to where he'd seen the shade, but now nothing was there. Perhaps nothing ever was there. He narrowed his eyes..._What are you plotting now, brother?_ With a sigh, he began to walk away. "Guess this place will be 'home' for now."

The End.


End file.
